Forlorn Darkness - Teaser
by Kaiav
Summary: TEASER. His prodigy by day, whore by night. She tolerated such degradation and brutality, wordlessly witness his culling of the weak, the days her eyes glowed like his. Zed would toy with her life so casually, but Akali knew he'd never dare kill her; she was the fairest match he had... But sometimes she'd question if he had any humanity left, and eventually, she'd question her own.


**Okay so I've had a horrid last few months, and yesterday it was my birthday I decided to write something of my own without worrying about schoolwork. It's my day after all. I'm still not at my best, sadly. Not my best work, I apologize, but it's just hard right now.**

 **Anyway, this is a teaser for an upcoming fanfiction I plan to start in the future featuring Zed and Akali.**

 **If you're a strong shipper of them _I suggest you read what I'm about to say._**

 **I always wanted to ship these two. I read countless fics, but it didn't matter what I did, I never was content with it, I could never properly ship it. This fic will by no means abide by lore, it's simply loosely based on such. Then again, I'm a massive believer in the theory that Akali was once a student of Zed's. This fic is a BORDERLINE pairing.**

 **It'll be rated M for language, violence, dark themes, and probably a fair amount of smut.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this teaser, I guess. Not really much to go off, but yeah... doing my best.**

* * *

Akali groaned as she rolled over, met with the feeling of nothingness around her arm. A clean dodge. Her crimson eyes opened, and she saw the ground. She also saw her clothes sprawled around. She heard the quiet noises that the early morning brought. His room was more familiar to her than her own.

Half off of the bed, Akali smothered her face into the pillow and inhaled before giving a long, deep sigh. It smelt of him. Her body ached. At the back of her mind she decided it was more of a cruel ache this time. A few seconds later, she realized Zed was gone. She allowed a hand to massage one of her wrists which showed the telltale signs of bruising. She could do nothing to help the pain between her hips except wait it out.

"Shit." she muttered.

Then a sense of relief washed through her as she sat up and swung her legs over the bed with a wince, hand instinctively grabbing the wine red and black sheet and using it to cover herself. Closing her eyes again, she sat peacefully. It was Sunday. She had time to heal. Or so she should.

Akali's raven hair was unruly and unkempt, rendered so due to the previous night's activities. Internally, she scorned herself for letting the pain get to her. A trail of her clothes and weapons led from the door.

The pain of his sex always outlasted the pleasure. Always.

Her pale, creamy skin seemed to glow in the weak light, masking her marred flesh, almost seeming to erase the faint littering of silver scars. Her eyes glowed dimly, free of their usual intensity as she simply gazed at the floor, questions swirling around her mind in a myriad, questions that always presented themselves the morning after. Always.

She'd come when beckoned, when he'd imply or suggest. He'd leave it up to her, and she'd always comply. Always.

It'd hurt the morning after.

"Always." She muttered, a hand between her hips as she stood, letting the sheet fall back to the bed with a soft noise.

The air was cool as it was every morning, moisture still hanging around from rain. It clung to Akali's nudity until she felt smothered. Slowly, she gathered her garments one by one and replaced them on her form. A minute scowl of distaste laced her features at the feeling; uncleanliness. Just like the moisture, the garments clung to her skin in an unsavory way. They were supposed to be tight fitting, but right now they only made her feel dirtier and sticky.

Lastly, she picked up her blades, a unique pair something similar to traditional tanto blades but bigger. Dulled silver in color, she traced an ungloved finger against one of the blades, giving a quiet hum before sheathing them at her back, again in a slow manner. Lifting her head as she walked toward the door, Akali tried to ignore that dull ache just behind her eyes, the kind of ache you'd get if you'd been crying or simply didn't sleep long enough. Or both.

Reaching the final door, she opened it nonchalantly, stepped out, then closed it behind herself just as carelessly. Her head snapped to the side almost instinctively when the even cooler outside air embraced her.

Akali's red eyes fell upon Zed in the distance.

Something akin to a glare pasted itself on her face before it almost immediately vanished when she bowed her head again, hair falling over her shoulder while a hand fell between her hips again.

Suddenly she was very aware of the weight of her blades.

Nearby she sensed the mourning of his students.

But when she looked at Zed, she felt only his malice. She felt no humanity.

Then again, she barely felt her own.

* * *

 **R &R would be appreciated, leave your thoughts!**


End file.
